Reunited
by GrovRose
Summary: Grovyle's sacrifice has left Rose in a state of depression. Will she ever see him again? Contains spoilers.


**Quick Notes:** _This story takes place after the two first parts of my "Rose's Journey" series. You'll have to read part two of my series to get what's going on, which has not been written yet. I just couldn't help myself, I had to write some sort of fan fiction about Grovyle coming back, since I miss him so much. Also, this fan fic does contain major gaming spoilers to anyone who hasn't finished playing "Pokemon: Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky. Thank you, and please be sure to R & R my story!_

**Disclaimer:**

**All related "Pokemon" characters belong to Chun Soft: The Pokemon Company, and Nintindo.**

**Characters such as Rose and Lightning belong to me.**

**Thank you for your understanding.**

* * *

**Reunited**

Light peered into the opening of Sharpedo Bluff, awaking an inhabitant who was nestled in his bed of hay. Dawn had begun. The yellow, mouse-like creature opened his two huge eyes, and stretched. He then turned to see another creature, who had been awake a bit longer then he had.

The light pink pony was watching the sunrise, her blue mane glimmering in the gleaming light. Her mind seemed to be preoccupied, as if she was thinking of something. "He had always loved sunrises, but now he's gone..." the pony muttered to herself.

"What's the matter, Rose?" the concerned Pikachu asked her.

"Oh, it's nothing Lightning..." she replied. "I'm alright." But judging by the tears her eyes, Lightning could tell that she wasn't alright.

"No, something's up with you." he said. "You've been acting like this ever since we defeated Dialga, and restored time for everyone living in Treasure Town. You might as well tell me what it is. There's no point in hiding it from me, because I know you're trying to."

The pony remained silent, still refusing to tell him. Rose then turned around, and began walking toward the stairs.

"Where are you heading off to?" Lightning asked, still wanting to know of what was wrong with her.

"I'm going to take a walk along the beach." the pony replied rather gloomily.

"At this time of the day?" he questioned.

But before the Pikachu had a chance to stop her, she had already left the bluff's interior. Lightning figured it'd be best to leave her alone, knowing that she'd never tell him of what it was that was troubling her.

Once arriving on the island's warm sands, Rose sniffed the moist, salty air that was around her. This had been the very place Lightning had met her, where she had laid unconsciously, and somehow transformed into a Chikorita.

The two of them had formed an exploration team together, embarking on many fantastic adventures.

But to her it didn't last, as she had become very depressed ever since the day her lover had left her, who she still held so near and dear to her.

Rose had lost him in a battle of wits, when he had pushed that bloody Dusknoir into a Dimensional Hole, never to be seen again.

That creature Dusknoir is one of the very few she despised. The pony hoped he'd rot in the flaming depths of hell for the rest of his days, dying a slow, but painful, death.

But Rose had to admit, it wasn't all the poor ghost's fault. Most of the blame went to that wicked Darkrai, who had attacked her and her love during time travel. But once she, Lightning, and Cresselia had put him in his place at the Dark Crater, he was no longer a threat to anyone ever again. Instead, Darkrai would walk throughout the world cluelessly, his dirty deeds being erased from his mind.

Rose stared straight into the sea's wavy currents, seeing her reflection for the first time in awhile. Tears streamed from her eyes, rolling off of her rosy cheeks and into the ocean.

"Why, Grovyle?" she cried mournfully to herself. "Why did you have to leave with that cruel Dusknoir? Don't you see that I'm nothing without you? If I have to live without your presence for the rest of my life, I might as well just kill myself right now. It just isn't worth living without you around. Don't you realize of how much I need you? Why didn't you just remain with Lightning and I just a little longer? And why didn't you tell me how you truly felt of me? Why?" More tears streamed from her eyes, as she demanded to know why he had left her behind.

Not far from Rose glimmered some sort of light, which she was too saddened by her loss to notice it. It appeared to become brighter and brighter, and then formed some sort of green, raptor-like creature. "Rose!" it cried happily.

Hearing its joyful cries, the pony turned to see the very Pokemon she had lost. "Grovyle!" the pony cried joyously. She quickly ran towards him, yearning to have his strong arms around her once again. "Oh, Grovyle!" she wailed, her tears being absorbed by his shoulder. "I thought I'd lost you! I thought I'd never see your beautiful face again! I just missed you so much!"

"There, there, my sweet flower," Grovyle soothed her. "I'm here now, so you can stop all this crying at once."

"How were you able to return?" she asked, while he wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"I'll save that story for another day," the nobel Pokemon smiled. "All that matters right now is being with you again. Oh, how I've longed to see you again!"

He looked deeply into Rose's beautiful, sparkling blue eyes, as she looked into his gleaming yellow ones. The two of them leaned forward, sharing the most magical kiss together.

"Rose McQueen," Grovyle spoke. "I love you, and I don't want you to ever forget it!"

They kissed each other once more, while Rose knew that he was never going to stray from her side ever again.


End file.
